Maybe Change is Good...
This page is not related to Really Big Hat's other stories ~Juliette's POV~ I walked nervously down the sidewalk with Pierre. I had just moved here from Paris, France, and this was my first day at American school and couldn't speak english worth a crossaint! "Vous allez aimer Danville, Juliette!" (You're going to love Danville, Juliette!) Pierre exclaimed. "Attendez un peu unti vous rencontrer Phineas, Ferb, et mon girlfriend, Isabella! Ils sont tous vraiment incoyable! Oh, et Hyper's est un ami tres bon aussi! Elle sort avec Phineas." (Just wait until you meet Phineas, Ferb, and my girlfriend, Isabella! They're truely amazing! Oh, and Hyper's a pretty good friend too! She's dating Phineas.) 'I continued to listen to Pierre talk about Danville and his friends, when I spotted a boy with a triangle face, a girl with auburn hair and wearing hot pink, a girl with jet black hair, wearing a pink dress, and a short 'Indian' boy with black, curly hair and wearing blue overalls. I couldn't help but smile at the Indian boy. "Oh, ils sont la maintenant!" Pierre said, waving to the group of kids. "Pierre!" the girl with black hair said, giving Pierre a big hug. "Hey Izzy!" he said, breaking the hug. "Hey guys, there's someone I want you to meet." he said, motioning his arm to me. "This is Juliette Bousquet. She was my best friend in Paris." "Hiya!" the triangular headed boy greeted. "I'm Phineas." "Bonjour!" I said excitedly but also nervously. "Hi! I'm Isabella! Watcha doooooin'?" the pink bow girl said. This time I had no idea what to say. I couldn't keep repeating myself. Then Pierre spoke up. "Uh sorry, but Juliette doesn't know how to speak English yet." he said. He turned to me. "Je vais vous les traduire,d'accord? '(I'll translate them for you,okay?) '"Je vous remercie!" '(Thank you!) I smiled. Pierre turned back to the group who were a little dazed from their conversation. "She doesn't?" Phineas continued. "No. Not one word." Pierre nodded his head. "Well like I said Hiya! I'm Phineas!" Phineas said. Pierre turned back to me. "Hiya! Je suis Phineas!" he said. I nodded. "Juliette." I said. "Juliette." he returned. "That's her name? Right?" Phineas asked. Pierre nodded. "Izzy?" Pierre gestured. "I said, Hi! I'm Isabella! Watcha Doooooin'?" Isabella repeated. Pierre went back to me. "Salut! Je suis Isabella! Doooooooin' watcha?" he said to me emphisis on the Doin'? part. "Hi, I'm Hyper! Nice to meet you!" I turned my head to Pierre. "Salut, je suis Hyper! Ravis de vous rencontrer!" I smiled at Hyper. I turned to the Indian boy. "Hello, I am Baljeet." he said timidly. Jaime turned to me, but I continued to smile at the Indian boy. "Bonjour, je suis Baljeet." Just then, a boy in a neon green T-shirt, my favorite color, walked by. "Hey Zeke!" Phineas said. "Wassup Phin." the boy said, fist bumping Phineas. The boy's eyes turned to me. "Hello." I just blinked and smiled. "Bonjour." I said stupidly. "Whoa! She's a French chick! Just like you Pierre! 'Cept, you're not a girl." Everyone began laughing, except for me. Pierre turned to me. "Il Zikeal, mais tu peux l'appeler Zeke." (He's Zikeal, but you can call him Zeke) I smiled and nodded, soon the bus pulled up infront of us and we all got on. To be continued... (I have to save it, my computer shuts off randomly.) Category:Fanon Works Category:HyperPhineas Series Episodes Category:POV Story's